ohffandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Horse feat. Juicy Jake
Intro Dark, filtered shots of the forest looking hellish infused with various shots of Mikayla's silhouette walking on a path. I knew you were, you were gonna come to me Mikayla is dressed up as a Witch Queen, the shot is just changing from a close-up to a body shot while she mouths the lyrics. And here you are, but you better choose carefully She raises her arms and we zoom out to see Daniel and James dressed up as angry demons by either side of her. Cause I, am capable of anything, of anything, and everything To emphasize the point, she uses her witch powers to create a boxing ring out of forest materials (sticks, leaves, branches, etc.) and puts Daniel and James inside it. Make me your aphrodite, make me your one and only Mikayla acts as one of the "boxing girls" and walks up holding a sign that says "ROUND 1". But don't, make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy Mikayla gives a final warning to the boys before stepping out of the ring. So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby, do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. The boys fight in the ring and Mikayla enjoys watching them fight over her, laughing and cheering along. Are you ready for, ready for... a perfect storm, perfect storm? 'Cause baby once you're mine, once you're mine... They fight a little more until James comes out victorious. There's no going back Mikayla holds his hand up in victory, but clearly isn't satisfied yet. *breakdown* Mikayla suddenly gets an idea. Ridding the forest floor of the rink, she picks Daniel back up and then calls into the forest. More demons (the rest of the team) appear. Mark my words, this love will make you levitate She presents James to the crowd, and they ooh and ahh a bit. Like a bird, like a bird without its cage She does the same with Daniel, and the crowd seems a bit more impressed when Daniel summons fire in his hand. But down to Earth, if you choose to walk away, don't walk away Mikayla has her demons vote between Daniel and James and they pick Daniel. Now she has a tie -- James won the fight but Daniel won the vote. It's in the palm of your hand now baby, it's a yes or a no, no maybe Mikayla needs some time to think. She returns to her dark palace. So just be sure, before you give it all to me, all to me, give it all to me She paces back and forth, thinking. How can she decide who to pick? So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby, do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. She returns outside to make a proclamation of who her lover is, though she is still dissatisfied. Are you ready for, ready for... a perfect storm, perfect storm? 'Cause baby once you're mine, once you're mine... Suddenly, in the crowd, she sees Jake standing. Immediately stricken, she runs down to greet him and they run off into the forest. There's no going back She informs Jake of the consequences, but he's still in it. Jake (opera): She's a beast, I call her karma. She eat your heart out, like Jeffrey Dahmer. Be careful, try not to lead her on, shawty's heart be on steroids 'cause her love is so strong. You might fall in love when you meet her, if you get the chance you better keep her, she sweet as pie but if you break her heart she turn cold as a freezer. That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor, she gon' be my sleeping beauty I'mma put her in a coma. Damn I think I love her, shawty's so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care, she ride me like a rollercoaster, turn the bedroom into a fair. This love is like a drug, I was tryna hit it and quit it, but lil mama's so dope I messed around and got addicted. Through the whole rap verse, it shows the scene filmed earlier of Jake and Mikayla in the small clearing adoring each other with cut-ins of other escapades they engaged in through the forest (including a picnic of meat Jake caught from the forest, a shot of the two making out, and one where they are just looking into each other's eyes) So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what you're falling for. Mikayla returns to the crowd in a wedding dress, holding her bad boy lover proudly by her side. Baby do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. The crowd gasps -- they've never seen this man before. But Mikayla is more happy than ever. Are you ready for, ready for... a perfect storm, perfect storm? They get married on the spot, Victor performing the ceremony. Mikayla warns him one last time about marrying her -- this love will last forever. 'Cause baby once you're mine, once you're mine... They kiss, as in "you may now kiss the bride." -- but Mikayla has ulterior motives. There's no going back. When they are about to kiss, Mikayla dives for his neck instead and sucks out his soul. She now owns him -- eternally.